Vasco Shot
|}}| jva=Naoki Tatsuta| }} One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 61 Chapter 595 and Episode 484, Vasco Shot's name romanization is revealed. was one of the legendary criminals who was given a life sentence in Level 6 of Impel Down, the level for prisoners whose crimes were so atrocious that they had to effectively be erased from history. He was initially mentioned briefly by Emporio Ivankov.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 538 and Episode 440, Vasco Shot is mentioned by Emporio Ivankov. He has since been freed by Marshall D. Teach from prison, and has become a member of the Blackbeard Pirates. Appearance Vasco is a very large, round man. In fact, of all the Blackbeard Pirates, his size is second only to Sanjuan Wolf. Having been brought out recently from Impel Down, he is first seen wearing the said prison's standard inmate attire of white and black horizontal stripes. He has a very long nose and smiles drunkenly with his tongue sticking out. Strangely, it appears his nose is placed higher on his face than his eyes. He also has a rather large forehead and what appears to be a jester's hat on his head. On the sides of his neck, he has two sets of three rings pierced on. His skin is colored pink, probably because of the large amounts of liquor he consumes making him drunk. True to his moniker, he is also seen chugging on a large gourd of liquor upon his introduction and has a drunken appearance from it and wanted to invade a town simply because they were low on alcohol. He seems to wear the gourd on his back. It has the kanji on the bottom section. Personality He appears to have a very vicious personality as he asked Blackbeard for permission to kill all the people at Marineford regardless of their strength. As his epithet suggests, he is a drunk, and loves to drink all the time, to the point of complaining that they should invade a town only to get more alcohol. It is unknown how much of his drunkenness influences his sober personality. Like many characters in One Piece he has an unique Laughter Style: "Toputoputoputopu...". Abilities and Powers His abilities have not yet been shown, but he was powerful enough to be contained in Level 6 of Impel Down when caught by the World Government. He was shown using dual pistols against Whitebeard.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 59 Chapter 576 and Episode 485, Vasco Shot shooting Whitebeard. Another testament to his power is the fact that when Blackbeard recruited the Level 6 prisoners, he only chose the strongest ones that could survive when pitted against everyone else in a free-for-all battle. He was seen using a pistol to attack Whitebeard along with the rest of the crew. History Past Vasco Shot was once one of the most feared criminals in the world, but was eventually caught by the World Government and sentenced to life in Impel Down, Level 6, where he was effectively erased from history. Impel Down Arc Shot was mentioned briefly by Emporio Ivankov as part of an explanation of Level 6's true horror to Mr. 2 Bon Kurei. Later, under Marshall D. Teach's orders, Shot fought to the death with the inmates of his cell, and being victorious, was given freedom and was recruited into the Blackbeard Pirates. Marineford Arc He was seen alongside the Blackbeard Pirates and fellow criminals, all of whom have been recruited into the crew, and are now at Marineford, to watch Whitebeard die. He joined the rest of the crew in assaulting Whitebeard, and is attacking him with a barrage of bullets. After Whitebeard dies, Vasco Shot assists his fellow cremates in covering Whitebeard's body in a black cloth and guards Blackbeard as he starts to demonstrate his powers. He is then, along with the rest of his crew, attacked by a shockwave caused by Sengoku in his Buddha form. After Shanks intervened in the war and ended it, Shot left with his crewmates. Post War The crew makes their move in the New World, taking out Jewelry Bonney in the process. The crew is seen bickering amongst each other. Shot is complaining that he is running out of alcohol, and that they should next travel to an island with a town. Blackbeard Pirates' raft was brought close to the point of destruction due to Sanjuan Wolf's size, and they seemingly got in contact with the Marines to trade Jewelry Bonney for a battle ship. Van Augur alerts Teach that the battle ship has arrived, but not for trade because Akainu is on board. Knowing that the deal won't happen, the Blackbeard Pirates flee, leaving Bonney and her crew behind to be arrested. Trivia * Vasco Shot's name shares similarities with Vasco da Gama, a Portuguese explorer. His last name Shot is also a common term for small amounts (usually about 1.5oz) of alcoholic beverages. References Site Navigation de:Vasco Shot Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Pirates Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Impel Down Prisoners Category:Antagonists Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists Category:Grand Line Characters